


come home with me

by lesbiancristina



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, dex just thinks nursey is beautiful that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiancristina/pseuds/lesbiancristina
Summary: “It’s just,” Dex says, the words spilling from his lips without any forethought. “He’s so pretty I think I’m going to faint.”
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	come home with me

**Author's Note:**

> this was the very first tumblr drabble i wrote! it feels like it was eons ago now.
> 
> one day i'll stop naming stuff after song lyrics but today is not that day.

“It’s just,” Dex says, the words spilling from his lips without any forethought. “He’s so pretty I think I’m going to faint.”

He’s been distracted all afternoon, his eyes wandering past Chowder, past the stacks and shelves of books to where Nursey is sitting with Lila and Todd from his poetry workshop class; Nursey’s sprawled across a sofa, the late afternoon sunlight haloing his hair and highlighting the line of his jaw, his shoulders are sloped, and his face is drawn in concentration.

He’s the most beautiful man Dex has ever seen and Dex’s traitorous eyes haven’t been able to stray from him for any length of time. He _should_ be taking notes from one of the many books piled next to him, but it's so much less inviting than Nursey's everything. 

Chowder raises one eyebrow at him, and Dex is instantly abashed. “Go fucking tell him.” Chowder says, waving his pencil aggressively in Nursey’s direction. “Go and tell him exactly what you just said to me.”

Dex scoffs, “C, he’d kill me.” Nursey is completely focused, but Lila and Todd seem to be absent, so would it really be so bad to interrupt Nursey for a few minutes?

Chowder’s brows lower and his face darkens. “I swear to God, Dex, go fucking tell him and get it out of your system so we can do some actual work.”

The intensity on Chowder’s face let’s Dex know he’s deadly serious, and that’s not a fight he’s going to win, so he pushes out of his seat, and wanders across the library casually.

He slides onto the arm of the sofa, leaning across the back of it, his arm brushing Nursey’s back. “Hey, Nurse.”

Nursey turns his confused gaze on Dex, “What are you doing here?” He asks, abandoning his notebook and tucking his pen behind his ear. Dex steals it, because Nursey will inevitably forget he put it there.

“I was annoying C,” Dex admits, “He told me to get my shit together.”

Nursey makes room on the sofa for him, and tugs Dex down next to him. “Why this time?” Nursey asks, like somehow Dex is a disaster that requires Chowder’s intervention constantly.

“I was distracted.”

Nursey hums thoughtfully, “By?”

“Saw you sitting over here,” Nursey’s mouth quirks in amusement, and Dex really and truly hates that his heart gives a thud against his ribs at the sight.

“Distracted by lil ole me?” Nursey is far too smug for Dex’s liking, batting his eyelashes at Dex like some fair maiden.

“Yeah,” Dex says coolly. “I thought you looked so pretty I could faint.”

That wipes the smirk from Nursey’s face, his mouth going slack. “ _Babe_.” Nursey breathes, fingers curling around Dex’s forearm tightly. “Babe, you can’t just say that shit to me in the middle of the library.”

“Then maybe you should wrap up here and meet me at home.” Dex says, pressing a kiss to the corner of Nursey’s mouth, before slipping out of his grasp completely.

Chowder looks resigned but unsurprised when Dex packs up his things and waves goodbye. He’ll have to make it up to him another time, Dex knows, but for now Nursey’s waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> they're both as smitten as each other, and chowder suffers the most out of anyone ever. he deserves financial compensation. 
> 
> i'm still @deniceford on tumblr!


End file.
